Dulce Pecado
by Always-in-the-middle
Summary: El odio y el amor son dos eternos rivales. La pasión q se puede formar a partir de ellos es indescriptible. Amor y Odio. Harry y Hermione. Que pasara con ellos dos? podrás más el odio q el amor después de 8 años?
1. Rumor de Apariciones

**-Rumor de apariciones – Capítulo 1.**

_...así que se le agradece su presencia puntual para la entrada formal por las escaleras._

_Esperando una respuesta por escrito de su parte,_

_Minerva McGonaggal _

_Es la tercera que recibo este mes, realmente ya me están casando. No he respondido porque no estoy seguro de absolutamente nada en este punto de mi vida. No es que no quiera ir, no, ese no es el asunto. Un reencuentro en el hotel Berry Lake, con todos mis compañeros de Hogwarts, ocho años después suena bastante tentativo si tomamos en cuenta que no los he visto ni una sola vez en estos ocho años. _

_No, ese no es el problema; el problema es que me da miedo pensar en lo que pueda pasar en ese reencuentro. Ya casi desconozco a mis compañeros que estuvieron conmigo por 7 años en aquel majestuoso castillo. No se que puedan pensar cuando me vean. _

_El hecho es que desaparecí sin dejar rastro y mi aparición traerá muchas preguntas, preguntas que tal vez no pueda contestar. _

_Ella sí las contestará._

_A su forma, pero las contestará, de eso estoy seguro. Su inteligencia no tiene límites, siempre se le puede ocurrir algo y éste es el momento perfecto._

_Puede que vaya. Tal vez ir a Inglaterra de nuevo me haga bien, respirar mi aire inglés suena espectacular, y ver a todos mis amigos es una idea que, debo confesar, me seduce. _

_Sí, voy a ir. No me importa lo que pase... ¿o sí me importa? Bueno, el hecho es que voy. Punto y final._

Se levantó de su cómodo sofá con vista a la torre Eiffel, quitándose la laptop de las piernas y arremangándose las mangas de la camisa. Tomó una hoja y su pluma más fina, para escribir en la hoja un simple "_cuenten con mi presencia"_. Llamó a su fiel lechuza, le ató la hoja a su pequeña pata y la vio partir apoyado del balcón con flores de enredaderas, mientras observaba el atardecer en París.

_¿Y si él no va? Tal vez no vaya. Oh si, de eso estoy segura, no va a ir. Es muy cobarde en cuento a "sentimientos" se refiere. Puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y sale vivo, pero verme a mí lo hará retroceder. Tampoco supongo que quiera enfrentar las caras intrigadas de toda la promoción preguntándose donde demonios estaba... Tal vez yo lo mire así también. No se donde está. No se si vive o si está muerto, no se si sigue solo o ya se casó, no se nada de él. _

_Yo también me hubiera alejado después de lo que pasó, pero no a este punto. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabe donde está. Empiezo a creer que se lo tragó la tierra, o simplemente que quiere olvidar su pasado. Yo también lo quisiera olvidar si fuera él. _

_Pero no lo he olvidado. No he olvidado ni un solo segundo de todo lo que pasó. Nada. Cero. Ni una pizca. Esos recuerdos son lo único que me queda de él. Ni siquiera nos tomamos fotos juntos, así que recordar su físico, la forma de sus labios, de su pelo, de sus manos, ha sido un enorme reto para mí. Lo recuerdo todos los días, como si viera una película. Quiero mantener intactos los últimos minutos que estuvimos juntos, como un tesoro, como oro puro. Y lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. _

_Si no fuese por esos recuerdos, hubiera podido reiniciar mi vida correctamente, no como lo hice. He estado con muchos hombres después de él, pero nada se compara con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus palabras, con sus sentimientos. No he podido vivir como alguien normal porque recuerdos vagos me acechan y me hacen perder la razón. _

_Está el amor, y está el odio. Ese último sentimiento que sentí por él y que de alguna forma sigue muy vivo en mi corazón. Creo que los dos sentimos lo mismo, un odio y un amor que nunca se extinguirá, por razones milenarias que superan a la razón y a la consciencia, al orgullo y al corazón. _

_Esos dos sentimientos nos mantienen vivos, llenos de pasión y emociones sin nombres. _

_Porque ahora sé que está vivo, y lo comprobaré este viernes en las montañas del norte de Inglaterra. _

Cerró las cortinas de su habitación con temas victorianos en el palacio Passion, su residencia desde hacía un año y medio.

Hacía mucho frío, su bata se movía al ras del viento y su pelo, acomodado de medio lado, se llenaba cada vez más de curvas exóticas y ancestrales gracias a un hechizo poco común que descubrió en un viaje al pasado a la época medieval.

Parecía una reina en ese palacio de piedras, rodeado de montañas, neblina y muchos jardines.

Sacó dos maletas de su closet, las abrió y de inmediato empezó a meter ropa y más ropa para su viaje.

Eso sí que sería interesante.

Harry nunca imaginó que estaría allí, sentado en el avión que lo llevaría rumbo a Inglaterra una vez más. Imagino ese día solo en sus más atrevidos sueños, donde imaginaba otro tipo de cosas, pero el viaje a Inglaterra siempre estaba contemplado ahí. Quiso huir, pero al final no soportó y se dignó a regresar.

Lo que más le preocupaba era verla. Verla significaba caer en un hoyo sin fondo y sin salida, era como regresar el tiempo y quedarse estancado allí, sin poder regresar al presente. Ver a Hermione le traía pesadillas. Seguramente ni se hablarían en toda la velada, pero el solo verla, intercambiar miradas, observarla pasar caminando, sería un gran reto para su pobre mente y corazón.

Se alejó para no volverla a ver y reiniciar su vida, pero no pudo. Estuvo con muchas mujeres, dos de ellas fueron relaciones serias, pero no tuvo el coraje para comprometerse mientras las besaba y sentía los labios de Hermione tatuados en los suyos como la última vez.

Su cara y su pelo que se movía con el viento eran sus sueños todas las noches. Soñaba que vivían noches de pasión, días de caricias, paseos de mentira. Todo era falso. La soñaba constantemente pero al amanecer recordaba el motivo por el que se habían separado y le provocaba ahogarse en brandi mientras quemaba una foto de esa mujer que lo hacía sudar hasta el mínimo centímetro de la piel por las noches.

Aunque no entendía cómo, la amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Se sentía miserable, pero así era todo. Es último sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro, mientras el primero lo hacía suspirar y cerrar los ojos extasiado.

El amor estaba clavado en su piel y los recuerdos iban y venían como un péndulo, arrebatándole momentos de lucidez y convirtiéndolos en momentos de lucha consigo mismo.

A mitad de vuelo sintió que los ojos le pesaban y se quitó los audífonos del DVD, estiró las piernas, reclinó el asiento y se quedó dormido con una imagen de ella en la cabeza. Ya sabía el tema de sus sueños.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ella no me mira ni yo la miro a ella. Que momento más tenso y extraño. Me encantaría decir algo súper romántico donde ella se de cuenta de todo lo que quiero decirle, pero siento la garganta seca, que no puedo articular ni una sola mísera palabra. _

_Volteo a observarla anonadado, como siempre. Está hermosa, un estado permanente en ella. Su pelo se mueve con el viento hacia atrás y sus ojos están concentrados en ver el horizonte, como si el bosque que está más abajo la fuera a sacar de este momento tan incómodo. Los dos estamos en uniforme, abrigados con las capas de invierno porque el frío no es normal en esta época. Debe estar odiándome por haberla hecho venir hasta aquí, donde el frío nos congela, y luego no decir nada que explique mi cita inesperada. _

_Después de unos segundos comprendo que nadie va a decir nada, que somos dos estatuas sentadas en el pasto de la colina, arremetidas por el frío, y ni siquiera viéndonos las caras. Que situación más deprimente, parecemos dos niños y no dos buenos amigos, casi hermanos, que jamás estarían en este tipo de circunstancia. _

_Ella voltea y me atrapa viéndola. Sonríe. Yo también sonrío y me sonrojo sin siquiera darme cuenta. Baja la cabeza todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro y luego la sube, suspirando y viéndome, esperando a que mueva un músculo. _

_No se de dónde saco fuerzas, pero logro moverme y como ya me di cuenta que esta conversación no se basará en palabras, tengo en mente justo lo que voy a hacer. _

_Le sonrío con esa sonrisa que quiere decir "sé que quieres, yo también, tranquila, todo está bien". Me responde la sonrisa con unos ojos brillantes como estrellas. Me volví a congelar, pero paso el shock rápidamente y acerco mis manos a sus ojos. Le tapo esas dos esferas color miel que me traen loco y ella se muerde el labio mientras suelta una risita nerviosa. Me acerco más a ella y logro quedar detrás de su cuerpo caliente, todavía tapándole los ojos; luego acerco mi boca a su oído y le susurro casi sin voz:_

_-Shh.. No abras los ojos, déjate llevar por primera vez en tu vida. _

_Observo su cara de paz, sonriendo nerviosa, y entiendo que está tan emocionada como yo de lo que podrá pasar ahora. _

_Retiro mis manos de sus ojos y ella obedece, no los abre. Ahora tomo sus manos, esas manos delicadas que me han ayudado tanto durante estos años. Me quito los guantes y se los quito a ella con mucha delicadeza, procurando extender cada segundo que pasemos juntos. Observo sus dedos. Largos, finos, casi de muñeca, con uñas hermosas como pequeños diamantes. Lentamente le voy dando pequeños besos en la mano, cerrando los ojos y sólo sintiendo ese maravilloso sentimiento que es estar cerca de ella en esa forma. Voltea la cabeza en el sentido de donde la estoy besando y sonríe sin verme, mientras su pelo vuela con la brisa. _

_Cuando he experimentado suficiente con sus dedos, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y las poso en su barriga, abrazándola de esa forma, mientras dejo que mi nariz disfrute con el olor de su cuelo, un olor que sobrepasa todas las barreras de la imaginación, algo sumamente hermoso y puro como para pertenecer a otra persona. Es sólo suyo. Lentamente empiezo a besar su cuello y ella mueve a cabeza sorprendida, siento que me aprieta aún más las manos, aferrándome a ella como nunca lo he hecho. La beso con paciencia, explorando su piel y su cuello, como algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Ella apoya su cabeza en la mía y me empieza a dar besos en la cara. Los dos tenemos los ojos cerrados y empezamos a movernos para estar más cómodos. _

_Besa mi cara con una dulzura que no sabía que existía. Me besa los párpados, la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, todo. Me quedo quieto, disfrutando del momento, hasta que decido dar el primer paso y acerco mi boca a la suya, acortando el espacio que nos separa. Estamos a dos centímetros de distancia, sin movernos pero con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Estamos tan juntos que siento su respiración entrecortada y emocionada. Yo decido que basta de estar separados. La tomo por la espalda y termino de acortar el espacio que nos separa. Nos tocamos los labios a paso lento, explorando ese nuevo sitio de placer entre dos personas. La beso de nuevo, del otro lado de los labios. Ahora ella me besa a mí como si no quisiera seguir esos protocolos. Me besa de una forma que me deja sin aliento, provocando dentro de mí todo tipo de sentimientos que no sabía que existían, que estaban guardados bajo llave esperando a que ella llegara. Nos besamos de todas las formas posibles, con más pasión una y otra vez. El frío se ha ido, ahora nuestros cuerpos están tibios y felices, produciendo hormonas que no se han descubierto aún, listos, preparados para el amor entre dos personas. _

_Por fin nos separamos, jadeando, y quiero volver a besarla, pero ella me pone un dedo en la boca y sonríe con la sonrisa más bella que he visto en mi vida._

_Yo también sonrío, luego nos empezamos a reír y ella se acuesta en mi pecho riendo, como una niña que le han comprado un juguete nuevo. Le beso el cabello mientras reímos y luego nos acostamos en el pasto, ella encima de mí, con nuestra manos entrelazadas de un lado y las otras dos acariciando nuestras caras llenas de amor._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Me despierto abrumado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese momento nunca lo he olvidado, está tan vivo como los otros y no creo que se vaya a ir muy pronto._

_Allí comenzó todo, en ese momento comenzó mi carrera hermosa y atascada con Hermione. Una tarde de invierno en séptimo año. _

_Tenía todos los años de la vida que no soñaba eso... ¿Qué significara? _

_Aunque no quiero, sonrío. Ese recuerdo es tan bello que creo que se lo contaré a mis nietos cuando sean adolescentes. _

_El momento en que descubrí que nunca amaría tanto a alguien como a Harry Potter. El día de nuestro primer beso. Una tarde de invierno en séptimo año. _


	2. Ciertos Cambios en el Aire

**-Ciertos cambios en el aire – Capítulo 2**

Harry se bajó del taxi cubriendose muy bien con su abrigo y subiéndose el cuello ya que el frío era descabellado en esas zonas. Cerró la puerta y mientras el tipo le bajaba las maletas, vislumbró las hermosas montañas que lo rodeaban, todas llenas de neblina, flores, lagos y pequeños animales correteando de su cuenta. El hotel parecía un castillo moderno, con una escalinata de piedra en la entrada y mucha vegetación para decorar, como un pequeño oasis en las montañas. Harry se quitó los lentes y vislumbró un par de personas paseando en caballo más allá en las colinas, otro par caminando de manos atadas y personas entrando y saliendo por la puerta principal.

El botones le tocó el hombro y Harry lo siguió hacia la entrada del hotel.

Entró al vestíbulo nervioso, viendo para todos lados, pero con una actitud imponente, como solía ser siempre. Notó muchas miradas puestas en él pero no reconoció a ninguno de sus amigos del colegio, así que se tranquilizó.

Su chek in fue muy rápido y pronto estaba parado en su habitación, que no era muy amplia, pero le daba aspecto de cabaña. Había una chimenea hermosa frente a la cama, las paredes eran de piedra pulida y el techo de madera, al parecer estaba en el último piso. Se recostó en el cómodo sofá frente a la ventana y abrió esta completamente, dispuesto a ver la llegada de todo el mundo por ahí. Pero su plan falló, en menos de diez segundos, alguien le tocó la puerta con ahínco. Harry se paró con fastidio y abrió sin preguntar quién era.

-¡¡Harry!!

Y de repente se le tiraron encima haciéndolo retroceder torpemente. El moreno pudo divisar en su corto campo de visión un pelo ciertamente rojo y muy corto, así que alegando a la fuerza del abrazo, supuso que era su buen amigo Ron.

-¡Vaya, Ron! – fue lo único que pudo decir sofocado por su amigo - ¡Que sorpresa!

Ron le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y se separó de él con una sonrisa convincente, luego cambió la cara a algo más ruda y sin avisar apretó su mano y le zampó tremendo puñetazo a Harry en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al piso como una pelota pateada.

-¡Wao, eso me hace sentir mejor! – exclamó Ron agitando el puño de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa de buena gana.

-¡¡RON!! – gritó Harry tirado en el piso dándole puñetazos al piso para no gritar de dolor - ¿Y A TI QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?

Ron esbozó una sonrisita inocente y lo ayudó a pararse, pero Harry no acepto su ayuda y se paró sólo con la cabeza gacha y tocándose el estómago, la cara con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Será que coño te pasa a ti! – le respondió Ron cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con dureza.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Tú eres el que me pega a mí luego de saludarme feliz! – replicó Harry molesto.

-Lo siento Harry, no quería ofenderte, querido amigo – respondió Ron con un tono sarcástico, en la misma posición.

-¡¿Bueno y a ti que te pasa¡?! ¿Por qué diablos me tratas así?

-Oh, veamos, ¿por qué puede ser? – empezó Ron haciéndose el loco – Hum... ¿será porque te fuiste hace ocho años sin dejar rastro? ¿Porque nunca mandaste ni una sola mísera carta? O será porque pensé que éramos como hermanos y de un día para otro ya no éramos nada... Oh, no, no, ya va, yo creo que fue porque te portaste como un cretino, Harry Potter, como el propio maldito ermitaño! ¿Será por eso o hoy más razones que no me acuerdo?

Harry se quedó callado, viendo a Ron directamente a la cara, con las manos en las caderas, en una posición amenazadora. Los dos amigos se vieron intensamente, molestos, esperando una respuesta del otro, con la cabeza gacha pero viéndose de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. Harry suspiró e hizo una mueca con la boca, rendido, y dijo medio molesto:

-Ok, Ron, lo siento... ¿si? Fui un tonto, eso es verdad, pero ningún cretino, ¿ok? – dijo apuntando a Ron con un dedo para que entendiera – Tú sabes que tuve mis razones, y buenas razones que eran. Acepto que estuvo mal de mi parte pero no me juzgues así ¿entendido?

Ron alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca, luego se acercó a Harry, tan cerca que lo intimidó, ya que era mucho más alto que él. El moreno lo vio desafiante, mientras que el pelirrojo dijo:

-Nunca, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a dictarme una orden, ¿te quedo claro?

Se volvieron a ver con dureza y desafío, cuando al final Harry sonrió y abrazó a su amigo como si fuera su hermano, dándole palmadas en el hombre como camaradas. Ron rió e hizo lo mismo, estremeciendo a Harry ya que era muy fuerte.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que tú y yo nunca podremos pelear – reflexionó Ron decepcionado de sí mismo, sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-Nah... nos hemos soportado mucho tiempo como para empezar a odiarnos ahora, sería inútil – le apoyó Harry con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, acompañado de un trago, sobre todo lo que les había pasado en esos años. Harry le explicó a dónde se había ido, qué había hecho en su tiempo ausente y lo que esperaba hacer en Inglaterra. Ron le contó acerca de su vida, de sus hermanos y sus padres. Le dijo que Ginny era novia de un tal Joseph, un muggle que no tenía idea sobre los poderes de Ginny y era rechazado por toda la familia. Los gemelos tenían ya una tienda en cada ciudad mágica de Europa y su imperio crecía cada día, haciéndolos más y más ricos. No sabía nada de la vida de Percy y le contó que Charlie se había casado con una bruja Irlandesa que trabajaba en lo mismo que él. Bill y Fleur tenían ya una hija de 8 años llamada Natasha, una pelirroja de intensos ojos azules, bruja como sus dos padres.

Harry escuchaba atento, feliz por todo lo que le contaba Ron, atento, pero sin demostrar muchos sentimientos. Con el pasar de los años en París fue desarrollando una antipatía hacia los sentimientos de los demás que le sorprendía un poco, pero aunque estaba feliz por Ron y su familia, no supo muy bien como expresar ese sentimiento.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero de repente y sin previo aviso cayeron en el tema de Hermione.

-¿Y si viene qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Ron de repente.

-Bueno... que se yo, será verla. No puedo andar escapando como un niño, eso seria estúpido.

-Déjame decirte que ya escapaste una vez, Harry – le recordó Ron.

-Sí, gracias por decírmelo, ya lo sabía – respondió el otro sarcástico.

-Bueno, equis. El asunto es que tienes que hacer algo, de alguna forma se van a ver y ahí sí estás hecho.

-No lo se, Ron. ¿Ok? Mi plan es acercarme y hablarle. Hermione nunca ha sido rencorosa, tal vez podamos hablar, es una chica muy paciente y todo eso...

-¡Ahí sí que te equivocaste! – exclamó Ron parándose y flechándolo – Déjame decirte que la Hermione que dejaste acá y la que vas a encontrar estos días es una mujer completamente diferente.

-¿Tú me estás jodiendo, verdad? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Eh.. ¿no? ¿Viste? ¡Eso te pasa por no comunicarte con tu gente en ocho años!

-Ok, sí, soy de lo peor, no me merezco nada, soy mal amigo... – repitió Harry viendo hacia arriba medio fastidiado por lo menor – Pero dime que le pasó a Hermione.

-No, no le pasó nada, Harry James. Lo único que le pudo haber pasado fuiste tú, y créeme, ya pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar contigo.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Ok, escúchame bien. Hermione cambió, y mucho. Ya no es la Hermione que tú y yo conocíamos. Bueno, conmigo sí lo es, pero es que yo soy yo, no se si me explico.. Bueno, en fin. El asunto es que nuestra linda Hermione en este momento es una de las mujeres más codiciadas de Inglaterra. Resulta que se metió a escritora, escribe para los muggles y para los magos, pero es más famosa en el mundo muggle; hace poco sacó su quinto libro y cada vez se mete más y más plata... Ha ido a todas las fiestas importantes de Londres y de casi toda Inglaterra, así que conoce a más que gente que tú, yo, y toda mi familia junta... A ver... se puede decir que después que tú te fuiste cayó en una especie de depresión, aunque no se por qué, ya que no conozco el problema... Anyway, ella como que un día decidió que no iba a seguir así y se puso a conocer gente... Luego sacó sus libros, se volvió famosa y allí comenzó su etapa de locura... Se compró un castillo donde vive casi toda su familia, es una mujer de la alta sociedad, es una total hipócrita con todos, tiene una asistente que hace absolutamente todo por ella, trata a los demás con una cara de gran mujer, es rara ella... De más está decirte que ha estado como con mil tipos, claro que ella lo esconde muy bien. Los usa y los bota, sólo ha sacado a la luz dos relaciones serias que duraron como un año cada una pero de resto... Hermione conoce a un hombre, lo seduce como sólo ella lo sabe hacer, se van a algún hotel, ella le hace creer que es la mujer de su vida, que lo ama, y a los dos días ya ni se acuerda del nombre del tipo. Normalmente los hombres esos regresan para pedirle explicaciones, pero ella se los quita de encima rapidito, niega haberlos visto. Así de tostada está... ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Ah, sí, está formada toda una belleza... – agregó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry se quedó callado, con los ojos más abiertos que Ron. Tenía una expresión asombrada en el rostro, casi catatónico. Miró a Ron unos momentos, luego al piso, y luego alzó la cara y simplemente se echó a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJA... ahora sí lo tengo... tú simplemente me estás tomando el pelo, no te creo nada Ron, deja de estarme metiendo cosas raras en la cabeza..!

-Ahhh!! ¿y ahora soy yo el que está mintiendo? – replicó Ron indignado – Bueno, si no me crees, allá tú. No voy a andar repitiéndote las cosas a ti..

-Sí, mejor dejémoslo así..

-Ok. Bueno, como tú eres terco y estúpido, yo como que mejor me voy.. tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta. Es esta noche, a las 8 en el gran salón. Está en el piso del medio, creo que es el 5. Nos estamos viendo, terco.

-Claro, Ron, como tú digas...

-Y por cierto – agregó Ron cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta -. Cuando veas a Hermione esta noche, no te olvides que te advertí...

-Ajá, sí, Ron, claro.. Ya vete, chaoo!

Harry le cerró la puerta literalmente en la cara y se recostó de la misma, suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo. Evaluó la situación un par de segundos y al final decidió que descargaría la maleta y después se arreglaría para la fiesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh, genial, ya veo a Padma y Parvati Patil paradas en la entrada del hotel. Esas deben estar esperándome para caerme como zamuros. Por eso odio este tipo de reuniones..._

_Nota para mí misma: No alquilar una limo en la agencia esa de nuevo. Esta limo huele como a basura... ¿o será el chofer? Que bueno que ya llegamos, así me deshago del olorcito... _

_Ay Dios, ¿ya Harry habrá llegado? ¿Habrá venido..? No, seguro que no, mejor no me hago muchas expectativas.._

_Ahora sí, estas dos arpías me quieren saludar._

-¡Parvati! ¡Mira lo que nos trajo el río! – exclamó Padma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡A la mismísima Hermione Granger!

-Oh,, que tierna, hola muchachas.. – saludó Hermione quitándose los lentes de sol y desabrochándose la chaqueta.

-Chica, pero que milagro! Ya ni se te ve por aquí... Que bueno que viniste. Viste Padma, yo te dije, no se le nota para nada el estiramiento de cara... – le susurró a su hermana.

-Oh, querida, esos son problemas de fábrica – le respondió Hermione -, lo que estoy notando es tu ensanchamiento de nalgas y pechos. Que bueno, así los chicos dejarán de decir que nunca tenían de donde agarrar cuando estaban contigo. Con su permiso, señoritas.

Hermione se retiró con toda su galantería y entró al hotel como toda una dama. Se registró en una suite V.I.P y caminó por los pasillos del hotel mientras hablaba por celular con su asistente que estaba en Londres. Entró en la habitación, se quitó el sombrero, la chaqueta y los tacones de Manolo. Se tiró en la cama y sonrió. Estaba nerviosa. Quería estar hermosa esa noche ya que la curiosidad la mataba. Quería brillar, que la vieran, quería que una persona en específico la viera..

**FLASHBACK**

_Ya la luz del fuego me está afectando los ojos. Quisiera no leer más nada, pero no puedo, hay algo que no termino de aprenderme y no me siento completamente preparada para el bendito examen.. _

_Ay... como quisiera dormir..! Estoy harta de estudiar, lo que debería es estar dormida como los otros chicos, que hace dos horas que están muy tranquilos acostados en sus camas... _

_Ok, veamos... los elfos provocaron la revolución azul en el año 16... 1642? no.. es en 1645.. 45, 45!! Ok.. y fue liderizada por Gofree El Magnifico, no? A ver.. O sea, tampoco, fue por Goodwin el Campesino.. Goodwin el campesino.. ajá, y las causas fueron.._

_No vale, esto me está descerebrando.. no puedo más, no quiero más!! Uff, me liberé.. no me importa como salga, estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir, ya son las 2 de la madrugada, esto es demasiado. _

_Hermione se paró como pudo de la maraña de cojines que tenía tirados en el piso y sopló suavemente al fuego de la chimenea para que se terminara de apagar. Luego dio media vuelta y ahogó un grito profundo que le callaron tapándole la boca con delicadeza. _

_-¡Harry! – dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la torre - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado? _

_-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo bella que es tu espalda – replicó Harry poniéndose algo rojo, cosa que Hermione no notó porque no había luz. _

_-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma ¿entendido?_

_-Claro, bella mía, lo prometo, doy mi palabra de honor y todo.._

_-¿Y cuándo pensabas anunciarme que me estabas observando?_

_-Justo cuando te pararas... así que ya te lo anuncié – respondió Harry sonriendo. _

_Los dos sonrieron. El reflejo de la luna les iluminaba las caras rosadas y bajaron la vista. Harry se sentó en la pila de cojines donde antes estaba sentada Hermione, y ésta hizo lo mismo. La muchacha se recostó de su pecho y él se quedó quito unos segundos, no sabia si abrazarla o si acariciarle el cabello... Así que la abrazó. Estaban muy nuevos en todo el asunto, apenas tenían una semana de declarados.._

_Hermione suspiró cuando Harry la abrazó y dijo en un tono muy bajo:_

_-Harry estoy tan feliz de todo esto..._

_Él se quedó callado, acariciándole el pelo, luego bajó la cabeza, estando los dos a la par, y le respondió:_

_-Yo estoy aún más feliz que tú – le dio un beso en la mejilla - Hermione Granger, eres lo más bello que me ha traído la vida, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Harry no digas eso, luego te puedes arrepentir._

_-No, créeme, nunca me arrepentiría de lo que te estoy diciendo. Tú has sido, eres y siempre serás lo más bello, puro, angelical, hermoso y verdadero que he tenido y tendré en la vida. No olvides mis palabras._

_-No, Harry, no las olvidaré._

_Ella levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca muy lento, asegurándose de que él entendiera que ella había entendido. Los dos esbozaron una sonrisa y se pusieron rojos. _

_Se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos, abrazados y acostados en el piso. Al día siguiente los encontró toda la sala común dormidos en el piso medio desnudos.. (N/A: es la pijama, no piensen mal.. S)_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hermione despertó sudando, intranquila, jadeando, con taquicardia. Últimamente había soñado mucho con él y eso no le caía bien, era un poco perturbante recordar y recordar hechos del pasado que ella deseaba borrar, aunque se le hiciera imposible.

Por lo menos Harry había logrado su cometido, ya que después de 8 años, ella no había olvidado sus palabras. Ni una sola sílaba.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se apoyo del lavamanos para verse la cara mojada y roja por el sudor. Observó a esa mujer tan diferente en que se había convertido, esa chica que no tenia nada que ver con ella y a veces deseaba que muriera. Pero para eso, debía morir la persona que la hizo llegar a ser eso. Aunque la amara, esa persona era la causa de todos sus males.

Empezó a prepararse para la fiesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry salió del ascensor con su mejor porte galán, preparado para partir corazones. En todo el piso se escuchaba la tranquila melodía del piano y los violines sonando en el salón que estaba preparado para ellos.. Harry se percató de que todo el pasillo estaba desierto, seguramente estaba llegando tarde porque nadie estaba entrando. Se paró frente a un espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta y repasó su imagen por ultima vez. Se acomodó el palto y le dio un aspecto elegante a su camisa blanca abierta en los dos primero botones. Se acomodó la corbata un poco más holgada y sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía que aceptar que se veía arrasador (N/A: si es Daniel, se lo creo..). Su meta era bailar con todas las chicas que se le metieran en el camino y lucir mucho más guapo que Ron...

La entrada estaba decorada con plantas altas y una alfombra roja. Lo recibió una chica de protocolo que le dio un antifaz color negro con plateado y le dijo que pasara adelante. La entrada estaba obstruida por una tela negra que llegaba hasta el piso. Harry la apartó con una mano y pasó por debajo de la tela. El sonido del jazz se hizo mucho más evidente y al dar un paso al frente se encontró con una escalera imponente debajo de sí, y todas las mesas abajo, personas paradas tomando algo, millones de cuchicheos y otros bailando. Era la hora de la verdad. Estuvo parado unos segundos viendo hacia abajo, pero no la encontró, así que se puso su antifaz y bajó muy galante y seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa de James Bond que no le quitaba nadie.

Muchas personas se le quedaron viendo, gente que ni él conocía, seguro eran varias promociones reunidas allí. Divisó a Ginny Weasley a lo lejos, parada con un sexy vestido corto y su pelo rojo más brillante que nunca. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano y hablaba muy animada con un chico de pelo negro. Harry recordó que ella era novia de un tal Joseph, un chico muggle. Empezó a caminar, saludando a todos los que recordaba y muchos lo saludaban y él no sabía quienes eran... Le dio una vuelta de reconocimiento al lugar, medio confiado, medio nervioso, ya que no sabía cuándo la iba a encontrar, pero no había llegado, así que se tranquilizó y le regresó el aire al cuerpo. Decidió ir a saludar a Ron que estaba parado más allá hablando con unas chicas.

-Vaya, Harry, como que te propusiste echar tiros hoy... ¿o me equivoco, Don Juan? – le recibió su mejor amigo.

-No te equivocas.. – respondió Harry, y luego preguntó por la comisura de los labios - ¿no está aquí, verdad?

-No que yo sepa. No la he visto, debe estar preparando una entrada triunfal o algo así.

-Nah.. ella no es así..

Una camarera pasó por su lado y Harry cogió ágilmente dos copas de vino blanco, le entregó una a Ron y siguió hablando:

-Esta pinta de hoy es sólo para ella. Quiero decir que sólo pienso quitármela frente a ella. ¿entiendes? – tomó un sorbo de vino y sonrió maliciosamente, viendo al frente y no a Ron.

-Claro que entiendo, zopenco. Y déjame frustrarte los planes. No creo que se deje, como ya te he repetido millones de veces, ella ha cambiado mucho. Además, ni en sus tiempos ella permitía esos atrevimientos..

-Ron, tú sólo obsérvame y quédate callado ¿ok?

-Bueno y a todas estas ¿tú no y que estabas nervioso?

-Estaba. Tiempo pasado, estaba – aclaró Harry tomando otro sorbo de vino – Lo pensé en mi ducha y llegue a la conclusión de que... – se paró en seco y bajó la copa.

-¿De qué? – repitió Ron.

Harry se quedó pasmado, por fin la vio. Estaba parada en la punta de la escalera, colocándose el antifaz y viendo a todos de reojo. Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ron dirigió su vista también a ella y silbó por lo bajo.

-Se puso especialmente hermosa esta noche – le susurró a Harry -, creo que tú y ella piensan igual...

Harry cerró la boca y tragó saliva. Respiró profundo y dejó a Ron hablando solo, empezó a caminar mientras Hermione Granger comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Harry tomó un sorbo de vino con la vista clavada en Hermione y se paró en el pie de la escalera. Ella bajó y se fijó en él. Su asombro fue casi igual al de Harry. Abrió ligeramente la boca y lo vio de una forma muy extraña, como superior, pero observándolo detalladamente. Harry alzó la cabeza, sonrió, hizo una inclinación y luego dijo con una voz muy seria:

-Buenas noches, Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hoolap!**

**Es la autora de este fanfic jeje..**

**Pasaba a saludar porque en el primer capítulo no suelo dejar comentarios, en el segundo sí :P**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**La verdad mi fic es muy nuevo y no tiene mucha emoción, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo mejorará. Les prometo que esta historia será... espectacular, le tengo muchísimas expectativas, más que a mi Fic pasado "Hasta Después de la Muerte"... ese fue demasiado dramático, este es un poco más apasionado. Me encanta eso de que los personajes se amen y se tengan rabia, eso genera unas situaciones insuperables..**

**Pues nada, tal vez me tarde un poco entre capitulo y capitulo, es que aparte de este, estoy escribiendo un libro propio que mandaré a un concurso de autores inéditos en mi país, entonces le tengo que dedicar mucho tiempo a ese libro ya que es muchísimo más formal que esto...**

**Lo más fastidioso son las sesiones de edición con mi editora.. De verdad que cansa eso.**

**Pero bueno, deséenme suerte... Ganar ese concurso es un sueño para mí  **

**Dejen REVIEWSS sii?? **

**Que ese es mi aire, lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo..**

**Hasta luegoo!!**

**Always In The Middle**

**It's maybe over but it won't stop there. I'm here for you if you only care **


End file.
